


immaculate

by froghaoo



Series: the chronicles of their love + ten the dog [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, he has a human counterpart, i tagged kun but he speaks like 2 words so..., ten is a samoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghaoo/pseuds/froghaoo
Summary: lucas has a plan? and a boyfriend?(ten is STILL a samoyed))





	immaculate

**Author's Note:**

> this is almost a continuation of my first work!! you don’t have to read that to understand his though. in this,, luwoo are BOYFRIENDS,,, they’ve been official for maybe two-ish weeks??  
anyways,,,, enjoy and comment !!
> 
> ((ten is jungwoo’s dog,,, so don’t too confused lmao))

Lucas woke up with a start, hearing his alarm right next to his ear. He searched for it with his eyes still closed, savoring the few minutes he would hopefully have left to sleep before he would inevitably be forced to wake up, most likely by his roommates. “Lucas, get up, don’t you have stuff to do today?” he heard from outside his door. 

Groaning, he got up, yelling back to Kun, telling him he’s awake. Grabbing his phone off of his nightstand, he sits on his bed, under his blanket scrolling through his phone, until realizing today he had a date with Jungwoo. Almost jumping out of bed, he tripped over his blanket and fell on the ground. 

He heard a light knock on his door before hearing Hendery ask if he was okay. Yelling back a response, he quickly got up and threw open his closet doors. He pulled out his favorite pair of jeans and one of his more form fitting black shirts. He quickly threw them  
on before going to his bathroom. 

“Hyung, Hendery, I’ll be back later! I’m going on a date!” Lucas yelled, pulling on his jacket.  
He heard one okay, and then Hendery walked up to him. “Who are you going to see?” Hendery asked. “Someone special!” before almost throwing himself out the front door, heading to the cafe which was a block away.  
He tried to get his mind off of how anxious Jungwoo was the last time he saw him, if only he hadn’t brought him to that stupid party. Lucas only hoped he could do better with his boyfriend, he swore from here on he wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt him and would always protect him. 

Lucas heard someone call his name, shaking him out of his previous thoughts. Looking up, he saw Jungwoo running towards him, but something was different. His hair. “What did you do to your hair?” Lucas asked in surprise. “I dyed it! Literally yesterday! Do you like the color? Jeno and Jaemin told me that it looked good.” Jungwoo said. His hair was a dark blue color, and, in Lucas’s opinion, it looked beautiful on him. 

“You look amazing, but that’s nothing new baby.” Lucas said, nothing but pure adoration in his voice. “Thank you..” Jungwoo said, more embarrassed than before, most likely from the pet name that Lucas loves using with him. Lucas loves the way that Jungwoo’s cheeks slowly turn pink after Lucas calls him any pet name, so he hasn’t stopped doing it, and he really doesn’t think he will. Ever. Lucas grabs his hand, and they walk into the cafe, where they met and Lucas left a weird impression, but he was sure it made him memorable. 

Lucas hadn’t even realized that Jungwoo brought his dog with him until he gave him his leash so Jungwoo could order their drinks. While Jungwoo left to get them, Lucas crouched down to pet Ten, while the samoyed gave him lots of kisses. By the time Lucas actually stood back up, Jungwoo was already heading back with their drinks. 

Heading out of the cafe, Lucas cuts off Jungwoo halfway through a word. “I know exactly where we should go next!” Lucas exclaims before dragging Jungwoo in the opposite direction of where they came from.  
“Could you maybe tell me where we’re going before you drag me off like that?” Jungwoo asked, catching his breath and sorting his hair back to how it was before he realized they had ran to a park. The nicest park in this area, Lucas had claimed, and also said he would fight anyone who said otherwise. 

“What’s so special about this area? You seemed really excited earlier.” Jungwoo asked, his face dusted lightly with pink. “I come here most of the time by myself.. usually when I want to be left alone. There isn’t a lot of people here most of the time. You could call it a hidden gem.” Lucas replied, seeming as though he could go on and on about this place without even realizing it. 

“By yourself? Does that mean I’m the first person you’ve brought here? Lucas.. you didn’t have to do this, if this place is special to you, I don’t want to intrude.” Jungwoo said in his quiet voice. “Of course this place is special to me, but baby.. you’re more special to me.” Lucas said, in a cheesy way, making Jungwoo laugh and lose all seriousness he once had. “I’m glad you brought me here though, it’s really pretty..” Jungwoo had said when their laughter had finally calmed down and they were both leaning on each other, with Ten sitting down next to Jungwoo. 

“Well, if you didn’t like it, my plan would’ve been ruined.” Lucas said. After Jungwoo looked up at him to question what his plan was. He lowered his head down to capture Jungwoo’s lips in a kiss. Their first kiss. Jungwoo looked just as surprised as Lucas thought he would be, but he didn’t back away. When they finally pulled away from each other, gasping for air, Jungwoo said, “I should’ve seen it coming!” 

“What? My planning was immaculate! You never would’ve known!” Lucas said, brushing Jungwoo’s blue hair out of his face. “Yeah, I don’t know about immaculate, but sure.” Jungwoo said, turning away with a smile on his face. “Jungwoo!” Lucas whines, “I’m bored! Let’s go somewhere else.” Sighing, Jungwoo tells him that he still has Ten, so if they want to go anywhere else they would have to go bring him back to his house. 

“Well.. I guess my roommates are probably wondering where I am, so maybe I should get back.” Lucas says sadly at the thought of having to leave Jungwoo. “Wait, you didn’t tell your friends where you were? My friends practically demanded to know where I would be!” Jungwoo exclaimed, both confused and astonished. After clearing up that he actually did tell them that he was going out on a date with him, Jungwoo nodded, still eyeing him. 

“Well, I need to get going. Ten needs to eat, plus my mom might be wondering where I am by now..” Jungwoo said quietly, scratching the back of his head. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, baby!” Lucas said, but not before capturing Jungwoo’s lips in another kiss and holding him for a much longer time than was needed, according to Jungwoo. Lucas headed off in the opposite direction, walking back to his house. On the way there, Lucas sent Jungwoo a text. 

To: Woo 🌸✨  
From: Xuxi🌛👅

i already miss u :((

Snickering at how Jungwoo would probably react, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and kept walking. It wasn’t long before he got a response. 

To: Xuxi🌛👅  
From: Woo 🌸✨  
i haven’t even been gone for like, ten minutes. besides, you left first! and make sure you tell your friends who i am so they don’t think you’re going on blind dates or something!! 🥺🥺

Lucas sends hearts back to Jungwoo before continuing his walk. 

“Kun hyung, I just wanted to tell you that the next time I go out on a date, it’s not like, a random date.. I have a boyfriend now! His name is Jungwoo.”


End file.
